


Habits of My Heart

by deansbabygirl65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Car Sex, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Prank Wars, Thanksgiving, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansbabygirl65/pseuds/deansbabygirl65
Summary: Castiel was never popular but soon he'd be at a new school, in a new town, where he could rediscover himself and possibly learn to live a little. Little did he know that waiting for him in his new school was a human tornado that went by the name Dean Winchester.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please not this is my first ever attempt at writing its going to be a slow burn but eventually we will have what we all crave.... A steaming hot plate of gay smut. Tags will add as I finish writing.  
> Thank you my lovelies. peace out!

Castiel ran a hand through his ebony hair that had never wanted to be tamed. He struggled with his bags as he tried to multitask looking for his brother and not getting in the way of people passing him. Walking up the steps towards the dorm circle Castiel spotted him his older, but still much shorter, brother. Gabriel had found Castiel in the see of people in seconds and was waving at him to come over.

"There he is, Cassie its so good to see you baby bro. Its been like what 2 weeks? Anyways I've already set up most of the room but lets get you officially unpacked" Gabriel said with a goofy smile.

Castiel had almost forgotten he was forced into sharing a room with Gabriel. He had said to get the full  _experience_ he had to room with him because there was no way Gabriel was going to let Castiel be stuck alone with his books all semester. The brothers walked down a lengthy hallway with doors leading to other dorms on either side of the hall. Once reaching a door with the numbers 32b on it, Castiel assumed was his and Gabriel's dorm, his brother opened the door revealing a regular sized room complete with bunk beds, a rattle old couch and a make shift coffee table.  

"Alright get unpacked then come visit me ill be across the hall talking to our neighbors, adios Cassie." Gabriel sauntered out of the shared room and left an exhausted Castiel to unpack his belongings. 

It didn't take him long and Castiel soon found himself in front of a door similar to his own, the only difference is this one was plastered in "keep out" posters. Castiel was hesitant to knock and assumed his asshole brother has set him up again. That was until Gabriel swung the door open and pulled Castiel in only to slam the door behind them.

"Gabe what the hell don't slam my fuckin' door man" Castiel had looked up to see who that lovely voice could belong too when he locked eyes with the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Castiel tried to look anywhere else but his eyes where locked on the blonde boy sporting nothing but a pair of worn blue jeans hanging low on his hips. Castiel's eyes racked over the toned body belonging to the boy.

"Sorry Winchester Cassie here was taking for-freaking-ever, maybe it was your posters that scared him off." Gabe walked over to a swivel chair and made himself perfectly at home. Castiel was still standing there uncomfortably with the gorgeous boy.   

"Cassie huh? Isn't that a weird name for a boy?" Gabriel just laughed and Castiel had to work up the nerve to correct the stunning boy.

"It's Castiel actually. Gabriel just enjoys giving people awful nicknames." Castiel managed to spit out without exploding into a pile of dust. The blonde boy chuckled and shook his head.

"The names Winchester, Dean Winchester." Dean sent a flirty smile and cocky wink in Castiel's direction. The gesture had Castiel's head swimming and his pants tightening a little. Gabriel laughed at Deans lame attempt at referencing James Bond knowing his little brother knew next to nothing about pop culture.

The door flew open and a tall boy with a mess of brown hair entered. The boy looked up and his gaze locked with Gabriel before shifting to Castiel. The tall brunette sent a questioning gaze yards dean who paid the new comer no attention.

Finally Dean spoke "Sammy this is Cas, Cas this is my kid brother Sammy."

"It's Sam asshole and its nice to meet you Cas i see you're already acquainted with most of the gang" Sam sent Cas a goofy smile and stalked over to what Castiel assumed was his bed.

"My name is Castiel but I don't mind the nickname, It's far better than any my brother Gabriel has given me." Cas mumbled the last part but Gabriel had sharp ears and heard it anyways.

"Oh My Gawd Cassie you've been here all of three hours get that stick out of your ass god knows you'd like something else up there" Gabe wicked in deans direction caused him to choke on the water he was drinking. Sam had fallen of his bunk laughing at the brother argument and dean's coughing fit.

"Fucking hell Gabriel can you just shut up, I beg of you for once just be quiet." Cas had sent a glare in Gabe's direction and then quickly spun around and left the room with a confused Dean and Sam Winchester in his dust.

Gabe understood he had gone to far. The short teen told Sam and Dean to meet him in the dining hall in 15 minutes then left to go do damage control with his little brother.

As soon as Cas had closed the door it was reopened with an apologetic looking Gabriel walking in. Cas had forced himself to look anywhere but his brother knowing if he did he'd start crying.

Before Castiel had come to boarding school to be with Gabe he went to a high school where he was bullied and alone. Cas had fallen into a deep hole of depression and self harm with no one to pull him out. The moment Castiel had told his big brother about the bullies and the self harm he'd been on the phone with his parents telling them to send Castiel to the boarding school Gabe was at. It had taken months for Castiel's parents to agree to let him go to boarding school with gave but finally they agreed. Cas thought he had left all that behind but when gave had outed him to the Winchesters he new it was a matter of time before the bulling started again

"Cas the Winchesters are good people okay. They know about me being bi and they don't care. Hell I'm pretty sure Dean-O bats for my team as well." Gabe had come to sit next to Cas as he suppressed his tears and looked out the small bedroom window.

"I just wanted to leave all that behind y'know fresh start where no one knows me." Cas had sniffled and seeing how such a small thing could effect his brother broke Gabe's heart. 

"it's okay Cassie these people are different and i won't let anything happen to you, things will be different this year. Now enough of this chick flick mumbo jumbo I'm starving and I told Dean we'd meet him in the dining hall for some food like 10 minutes ago." Gabe gave his brother one last hug and they both headed towards the dining hall.

Once all the teens had grabbed what they wanted food wise they headed for a table in the back corner of the dining hall. The boys were soon joined by three girls a short brunette, a bubbly red head and a cute blonde girl with fire in her eyes. After introductions Cas knew them as Meg Masters (who wouldn't stop getting predatory looks at Cas), Charlie Bradbury and Jo Harvelle. The girls all loved Cas and fussed of how blue his eyes are.

"Yeah Cas here is a real stud." Dean said which in turn caused Meg to glare daggers in his direction. Gabe sent a questioning look towards Sam which had him shrugging. He'd talk to Dean when they were alone knowing making things a big deal would just cause him to freak out.

The group sat there for hours until it was almost time to get back to the dorms due to curfew. The girls walked towards the Female dorms on the other side of the dorm circle and the boys headed back the way they came. Once they were back at their rooms the boys split up and went to their respective dorms.

As soon as the Winchesters where inside Sam punched Dean in the arm which caused Dean to glare at his younger brother.

"What the hell man?" Dean sent a fiery look at the tall boy.

Sam caused the look to soften with one sentence. "Have you forgotten about your GIRLFRIEND?" Sam yelled as he started getting ready for bed.

"I have no idea what you mean?" Dean huffed and opened up his laptop to message said girlfriend.

"All that flirting and eye fucking the new boy ring a bell?" Sam flung his sweaty shirt across the room into the hamper.

"I was not. Plus I love Lisa and she knows that so if I say somethings to make the new kid squirm it's no big deal." Dean hadn't gotten a response from Lisa so he shut off the old computer and tucked it away.    

Sam had just rolled his eyes "I hope you know what you're doing." 

Once they were both ready they climbed into their bunks and went to sleep. And if Dean dreamt of electric blue eyes and short black hair, well that was no ones business but his own. 

 

 

 


End file.
